


开个玩笑

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	开个玩笑

开个玩笑  
王俊凯最近喜欢上了对王源说一些色色又无聊的玩笑话，王源经常被他搞得面红耳赤。 

王源已经读初二了，知道班里的同学开始会说一些暧昧话题，聚在一起的时候还要讨论哪个哪个女生的身材样貌。其实对于这些王源本来是无所谓的，现在却有点不满，皆因这些话题好像都约好了似的不带上他。   
即使比赛或运动都能做到不落人后，与同班同学嬉耍的时候也很放的开，但是，一涉及这种事情，大家都只把他当成看喜羊羊与灰太狼的小学生，十分明显的排斥他的加入。每当同班几个男生凑在一起发出怪叫时，王源往往就只能安静的待在他的座位，皱皱眉头安慰自己，反正他也不稀罕听。 

而王俊凯的这个新爱好，加上王源一贯被这种事情排斥在外的情况，使得王俊凯顺利被王源归类为与自己不同的类别。之前对着外人还有点害羞的小队长，变成了开黄腔的猥琐（？）少年，即使反复自我催眠不要怕他，在王俊凯用那种表情说出调笑的话语时，王源还是会忍不住地慌乱起来。   
王源小时候想，长大以后谈恋爱，肯定要和一个可爱的女生。她最好是温柔大方的类型，和自己说话还会脸红。但是现在，对象好像变了，他成了被迫接受调戏，偷偷脸红的那个，心情有点不爽。 

他们一起录节目，选床的时候王俊凯说，凭什么你在下面呢，然后一句话重复很多次。不断问他，王源儿你为什么要在下面呢，王源儿你为什么要在下面呢？   
王源即使一开始没反应过来，到后来也该明白了，他又不是真的什么都不懂。   
还在录节目，王俊凯就能用他纯洁无辜的表情随意说些意味深长的话，听起来很平常，大家都不会发现异样，只有王源能知道他的笑容底下有多么可恶。  
王俊凯还说了一些更过分的带暗示性的话，王源也只能装傻，做出呆呆听不懂的样子。等到事后，王源才开始生气，暗自后悔自己刚才面对王俊凯的调戏反应太不够爷们，说话太没有底气。  
可是任他绞尽脑汁，也是找不到其它爷们的反应方式，更加没有反驳的底气。毕竟被王俊凯压在下面这种事情，是确实发生着的。   
事后王源想，如果他们两个真的没什么，他或许还不会这么介意。可偏偏他知道王俊凯说出这句话时，脑子里面想的肯定是那些所谓他“在下面”的场景。他整个人都尴尬的不行，对着王俊凯的眼睛，背后似乎有电流在窜。真是丢脸。  
而且被对方激烈冲撞的记忆太过深刻，王俊凯说出类似这种玩笑他都没有力气反驳，羞恼和气愤把王源拉扯的十分激烈。   
有时候他被王俊凯直白的话语撩拨的受不了，就有点后悔自己当时怎么能让王俊凯得逞，搞得如今这么狼狈。总之王源知道在这件事情上，他是一辈子要被拿捏了。   
已经想尽办法远远的躲开，还要被抓回来用无聊下流的玩笑调戏，实在面红耳赤的再也扛不住，一走了之——这么憋屈的感觉，作为一个爷们，王源真是有点受不了。 

事实上，王俊凯并不是一个只会嘴上说说的人，有时候言语上开玩笑，手上的动作也不安分。令人折服的是他就算这种时候也俨然一副真诚的样子，大概他说的都是发自内心的。  
没错。王源想，王俊凯是发自内心、真真切切的无时无刻就想着用那档子事情抓弄他。   
这玩笑一点儿都不好笑，因为王俊凯是认真的。 

性爱这种东西一开始就好像能上了瘾。王俊凯总能从奇怪的地方得到些消息，说些王源无法理解的话。  
有一次很认真的对王源说：“王源儿，给我……好不好？”   
王源根本不想听到那几个字，结合王俊凯最近的行为，比如常常在那事儿途中，故意用那地方划拉他嘴角，再比如王俊凯盯着他吃香肠的奇妙眼神，他真的完全能猜到王俊凯想干什么。   
然而王俊凯抓住他的肩膀认真对他提出这种要求的时候，王源还是控制不住要像烧红的虾子一样跳起来。他肯定是不愿意做那种事情的。   
王源真的很想问一问王俊凯，他到底是为什么，唯独在这件事情上会变得这么可怕？  
可如果王俊凯真的就这件事情跟王源谈起来，王源估计也会羞的不知道要用什么样的表情去面对他的回答。  
所以王俊凯常常把他气得不行之后，再无济于事的安慰他说：“开个玩笑。”他也只能当做王俊凯是在开玩笑了。 

至于王俊凯是为什么喜欢拿荤段子跟王源开玩笑，王俊凯自己也不能说明白。  
平时和同学相处的时候，在一群扭曲淫荡的嘴脸里，王俊凯一点儿不想和他们同流合污，自认是最纯情的一个。可对着王源，之前听到的玩笑话都会轻易被勾起来，脑子里好像有千万个不合时宜的想法，排着队等着。他只好牢牢把它们圈在铁笼子里，用钥匙锁起来。千防万防还是会有一两个不和谐地跑出来，他是自然而然，脱口而出。  
说的时候并不感觉自己很低级，有时候一回想，自己都被自己惊呆了。王俊凯从没想过他是这么闷骚的一个人，只能说是脑子里关于王源，不受控制的东西太多，搞得他下意识就是想看王源脸红的样子。

朋友P已经变成了王源的脑残粉，听完他们的新单曲之后跟王俊凯说，王源的声音怎么这么嫩？王俊凯就戴上耳机，把王源的部分循环了一遍。   
王源的声音跟自己的完全不一样，是纤细而清新的感觉，听王源的声音就能知道他是个活泼的小孩儿。喜欢他的全部，就算是声音也喜欢的不行。 王俊凯听的心里痒痒的，想象王源开口时候的表情动作，心里那个王源儿对他眨眼皱眉微笑，他听着听着歌就傻笑起来。   
抬头看一眼前面的P，他也戴着耳机，脸上的痴汉笑容和自己一样一样的。  
王俊凯有点属于自己的东西被人家觊觎的不爽，就想上去把P的耳机扯了。但这行为确实有点无理取闹，不符合他成熟稳重的气质。他只好安慰自己，这是他的王源，这么好听的歌声也只是他的。 

王源儿喜欢吃零食，王俊凯曾公开说过不管他吃零食，事实却不是这样。   
录影的间隙，目睹王源打开两包薯片嚼吧了之后，王俊凯眼明手快的把袋子抢了过来，不出他所料，王源整个都炸毛了，从地上蹦起来要抢他手上的薯片。  
最近王俊凯正因为最近层出不穷的所谓“玩笑”被王源戒备，他不想王源儿又生气，轻松地抓住王源想要争抢的手，用史无前例的温柔口气哄他：“这个吃多了上火，源源我们不吃了好不好？”   
王源呆呆的看了他几秒，好像不认识他似的，最后红着脸乖乖点头。  
在那之后王源都非常乖，似乎被他的温柔彻底收服，窝在他怀里问他：“你之前不是说零食随便我吃的吗？”   
王俊凯把他的手拉到怀里面去：“我开个玩笑。”

铃铛  
1．   
王俊凯有一次看到杨幂的一张照片，突然跟王源说：“你看，她笑的跟你好像哦。”  
王源：“……”   
“一点都不像，我是男的，男的！”   
最近王俊凯的想法越来越奇怪，王源简直是完全不懂他了。   
“不是啊。”王俊凯认真把手机举到王源脸旁边各种比划，还翻出手机里面那个相册，把他拍的王源照片递给王源看，说：“你看她笑的样子，还有你看你笑的，这张，还有这张……”  
王俊凯如数家珍的讲解一番，最后收了手机痴痴的笑：“真的像。”  
像你妹！   
王源怎么瞧都没看出自己和杨幂有什么共同点，他觉得王俊凯就是在耍他。   
“你才像杨幂！你全家都像杨幂！”  
王源给王俊凯留下这句话转身玩节奏大师去了。 剩下王俊凯拄着下巴很是无辜的样子，继续把手机里面王源的照片翻来翻去，心想，明明就很像啊。 

2\.   
玩游戏的时候，有小孩说，谁输了就穿女仆装吧。  
大家都笑起来，王源也一副幸灾乐祸的样子。   
王俊凯本来是很反感这些东西的，现在却情不自禁的脑补起王源穿上女仆装的画面。  
于是在接下来的游戏中，王耿直忍不住对王源下了黑手。   
比如把王源的球挪的比较远，跑步的时候偷偷挡在他面前，制造噪音影响他的发挥等。  
一边捣乱一边很认真的思考，穿女仆装的话要戴耳朵吗？有尾巴吗？有铃铛吗？有爪子吗？

3\.   
最后王源还是坚挺的赢了，王俊凯感到从未有过的失落。 

4\.   
几天之后P在朋友圈发了一张王源扯掉铃铛的照片，配的文字是【王源被班里女生胁迫戴上铃铛，还有存货，想看吗？】   
王俊凯点开P的头像：“给我全部铃铛照片，现在马上！”

5.  
王俊凯对着屏幕上那个脖子上戴着大铃铛，脸红的像番茄的少年傻笑了15分钟。

6\.   
下午王源好不容易搞定了作业，放松身心开始上网的时候，王俊凯给他发来了一个链接。 点进去是一个写着女仆装超萌配件——铃铛的淘宝页面。  
王源：“……”   
他有种不好的预感，该不会P手里的照片被王俊凯看见了吧？   
王俊凯的头像闪烁的很碍眼：“你喜欢哪一个？”   
王源一点都不想看见那些五颜六色的铃铛，慢吞吞给王俊凯回复：“你要我买给嘟嘟吗？嘟嘟不需要。”  
王俊凯：“买多一个给嘟嘟也行。”   
王源：“……”  
这个意思是真的想要他买铃铛来戴吧。不行，绝对会被别人笑死的！  
王俊凯：“你喜欢哪个颜色？”   
王源很坚决：“哪个都不喜欢。”   
王俊凯置若罔闻：“那就棕色吧。这个颜色很适合你，款式也很适合你，大小也很适合你……”   
王源看不出这个铃铛哪里适合他，总之他是绝对不会买的。

7.  
一分钟之后。   
王俊凯：“买好了。”

8\.   
所以刚才已经背着他下好订单了吗！

9\.   
总之他是绝对不会戴的。

10\.   
星期天的时候王俊凯抱着快递盒来找他。进了门坐在床上认真的给王源出了一个选择题：“给我——哔——或者戴铃铛。”  
王源：“……”   
其实早从王俊凯狂给他买冰棒看着他舔开始，他就知道王俊凯不怀好意了。 

11\.   
总之他是绝对不会答应给王俊凯——哔——的。 

12\.   
“源源，喵一句听听。”   
王俊凯举着相机笑的很淫荡。   
王源转过身背对他：“……你够了。”  
王俊凯：“源源动的时候还会叮当响，好玩。”  
王源：“……你够了我要生气了。”  
王俊凯：“我们戴着铃铛做吧。”   
王源：“……我真的要生气了。” 

13\.   
王俊凯找到一张杨幂戴着铃铛的照片，又拿给王源儿看。   
王源：“……王俊凯你什么意思。”   
王俊凯一傻笑，虎牙就亮起来，眼睛里面好像同时有十个鱼洞的江水在荡漾：“她戴没有你戴好看。”   
对方温柔注视的眼眸让王源突然不知如何应对。

14\.   
王源握紧拳头红了耳朵。王俊凯凑过来，湿润的唇交接，对方温暖的臂膀将他包围。  
一如既往强硬的拥抱，是独属于王俊凯的浪漫。  
王源想， 即使他们两个人对于这段关系都还青涩懵懂，王俊凯却是很认真仔细的喜欢着他，往往不经意间的真情流露，能让王源心动不已。  
没错，他喜欢的王俊凯，从来不会刻意说一些好听的话，他常常是在对方笨拙又霸道的行为言语间，感受到王俊凯最直接热烈的爱恋情绪。  
多么可爱的王俊凯，王源想把一切都给他。 

15．   
王俊凯做到一半，在他脖子上面蹭蹭，说：“我都这么昧着良心夸你了，王源儿，给我——哔——吧。”

16．   
他把刚才说的话收回。  
总之不管怎么样，他是绝！对！不！会！答应给王俊凯——哔——的！

 

——哔——  
两个人在看王源表演的视频，王源还没来得及为自己的进步得意呢，旁边刚变完声的低沉嗓音已经在王源耳边震荡，是王俊凯在说：源源，我们做吧。

接着下巴被抬起，王源只好顺从的接受他的亲吻。

似乎印合了教科书上所说“青少年时期的躁动不安”，王俊凯自从他们第一次的肌肤相亲开始，就活脱脱一匹脱了缰的烈马，丝毫不受理智控制。两个人的相处时间，又是在封闭的室内，即使此时外面平和晴朗，他心里也仿佛狂风呼啸。

不仅王源的视频，王源唱歌的声音、说话的表情……甚至王源玩弄自己手指的场景，都会让王俊凯突然口干舌燥。

只因食髓知味，他是一只偷了腥的馋嘴大猫，舔着爪子等着下一顿大餐。

重庆有点冷，即使在室内王源仍旧穿了一件长袖衬衫。

王俊凯双手环着王源单薄的腰，温热的唇不断在他领口处落下，隔着衬衫也揉出对方腰背的曲线，两个人的身体无比贴近，似乎可以听到每次脉搏心跳。

接着是长长的深吻，王俊凯让王源靠在自己身上，双手拉着王俊凯的衣摆。吻大概有一个世纪那么长，王俊凯才放开王源。他先脱掉了上衣，把自己牛仔裤的拉链慢慢拉开时，抬头深深看了王源一眼。

王源的衣服仍然是很整齐，只是嘴巴略微的红，他睁大眼睛好像被王俊凯那一眼吓到了。少年做的那动作带着浓浓欲.望，眼神里的暗示让王源的心砰砰跳的厉害。好像能预感到接下来要发生什么，王源咬了一下唇。

果然，王俊凯引导着王源跪立在床上，他自己却站着，若有似无的用下体蹭王源的脸颊。

画面真是下流，清纯年幼的他的王源被这样猥琐的举动侵犯。

裤子拉链已经开了，扣子却没解开，王源被他磨的很不舒服，闭眼睛皱着眉，努力将头向后缩，又被王俊凯一下拉回来，按在那里磨蹭。

王源能感受到王俊凯那个部位已经硬起来，隔着粗糙的牛仔裤稍嫌粗暴的一下下撞击他的脸，让他呼吸都不太顺畅。

王俊凯始终一言不发，只用行动告诉王源他想要什么。稍长的刘海垂下来微微盖住了王俊凯眯起的眼睛，紧紧绷直的嘴角也带着凌厉。

一旦王俊凯认真想做什么，王源的反抗几乎是无用的。对视几秒，王源不得不缴械投降，犹豫着伸手去把王俊凯的扣子解开。

王源的手指很漂亮，因为肤色白更显得骨节分明，五指修长。王俊凯发现，在解开自己裤子的时候，王源指尖甚至有轻微的发抖。

这个傻瓜还真的很认真的把解扣子当做任务来完成。王俊凯居高临下瞧着他的王源。小孩此时跪立在他面前一脸委屈的解扣子，并且还要接受他不时的顶撞，王俊凯的心软成一片一片。

做完这些，王源停了下来，探究的看着面前距离他鼻尖仅剩一厘米的灰色一团，默默缩回了头。

王俊凯用那东西隔着内裤顶了顶王源的鼻尖，伸手摸摸王源的头发，声音黯哑：“脱下来啊。”

王源立马摇头，抗拒的动作让头发都随着飞起来，抬头望向王俊凯的时候，黑色浓郁的眼睛在对王俊凯说拒绝。

刚才就已经是底线了吗？王俊凯意味不明的笑，俯下身握住王源的下巴，在亲吻的同时将自己的衣服尽数脱掉。

被温柔的拥抱，再加上王俊凯似乎没有继续的意思，王源的身体也放松下来。只要不做那件事，就算被压着从后面进入射.精，甚至让王俊凯持续乱捅，现在对于王源来说都可以接受。

可是气氛才缓和下来没多久，王源就被强硬的固定住，王俊凯上身已经赤裸，可以看见手臂上些微的肌肉，站起来的时候眼睛都没有离开过王源。被迫和对方勃起的性.器面对面，王源脑袋空白的想要后退，可是反应太慢，直接呆住了。

因为对方火热的性.器已经整个在他脸上划过，王俊凯甚至嚣张的用他那里轻轻拍打王源的脸，肆意的向王源展示他的性.器。王源能感觉到对方前端已经有液体流出，在他脸上可以形成湿漉的线条。

看到王源跪坐在自己面前，抗拒的紧闭着眼睛，睫毛颤动，王俊凯恶趣味的用性.器戳对方眼皮，满意的看到对方连睫毛都被自己染湿，明明在害怕，却不敢反抗的精致脸蛋，就这样被他用性.器玩弄拍打。

王源无法形容他现在面临的情形。陌生的味道，奇怪的姿势……

可是王俊凯还是强硬的按着他，哄他开口：“源源，张开嘴巴。”

王源现在的心情都可以称得上惊慌了，被王俊凯硬压着，对方把性.器放在他的脸上，纵使他真的一点都不想舔王俊凯尿尿的地方，也死活想不出逃跑的方法。

王俊凯抓着王源的头发，动作却很温柔，王源很配合的抬头，委屈的盯着王俊凯的时候，王俊凯还有一点儿的心软。但是下一秒，就被王源伸出来深红的小舌头磨灭了。

此时的王源已经放弃了抵抗，试探般矜持的舔了前端，还悄悄做一个砸吧嘴的动作。

眼前这幅画面足够让王俊凯疯狂，对方柔软鲜红的舌尖点点舔过狰狞的性.器，王源这是在试味道？

王俊凯脑子里面的发动机都超负荷的轰隆隆响起来，卷起狂风吹散他本就串联不起的语言，他本能的挺腰把性.器凑的更近，哑声问王源：“好吃吗。”

王源做出嫌弃的表情。

那个东西直接到了他嘴边，可以感受到它的跳动。毫无距离的冲击感把他的矜持都打破，他却还乖乖舔，像小猫一样把王俊凯的性.器从前到后均匀的舔舐，甚至吃进去几滴龟.头部位流出的粘液。

但是他乖不了多久，舔的嘴巴酸了，就撒娇说：“好难吃，不要了。”

这挠痒一般的舔舐是远远达不到王俊凯的要求的，王俊凯的手指在王源嘴巴摩挲，撑开王源的上唇，痴痴盯着王源。王源脸上那些液体已经干了，嘴巴却还是鲜艳的颜色。王俊凯觉得自己已经不太清醒，发出的声音却还是冷静的哄骗：“这样不够哦，源源乖，张嘴。”

王源这次居然很听话的张嘴，大概之前长时间的舔弄让他对这物件不那么恐惧。大张着嘴之后才发现实在太勉强，可异物的进入已经停不下来。

王俊凯终于将自己的性.器送入对方口中，他仔细观赏那东西一寸寸一点点进到王源嘴巴里的全过程，忍不住的发出长叹。

跪在他身下的王源大张着嘴巴，那双大眼睛难受的眯起，只能发出含糊呜咽的拒绝声音。被王俊凯进出摩擦得深红似血的唇，柔软的滑腻的口腔，让王俊凯差点理智全失，要在王源嘴里冲撞起来。

硕大的性.器把整个口腔撑开，王源一开始有些呼吸不畅，到了后面，居然主动的收起牙齿，认真扶着王俊凯的性.器，专注缓慢的吞吐。

好像吸习惯了之后，也并不是很恶心的样子——王源总结。

王俊凯明显很喜欢他现在的动作。仰头含着别人的性.器，王源眼角有点红，嘴巴被来回捅着根本合不拢，只好将嘴里的东西反复吞咽。这么悲惨还要去照顾王俊凯的那里，把他那东西含的紧紧，小孩柔软细腻的粘膜在包裹。

王俊凯在他吞咽的时候还会体贴的退出一点让他品味更深，奖赏般抚摸他的脸颊额头，王源也好像中了蛊一样乖乖的吸允下咽，天知道他到底吞下了什么东西。

第一次的口交王俊凯没有坚持太久，算是史无前例的放过了王源。只是在最后几秒很过分的捅进王源喉咙深处射.精，让王源有几秒钟不能呼吸，脸也被呛的通红，不停干呕。

王俊凯见王源被自己那些东西呛得流泪，居然还很开心，甚至阻止王源擦掉嘴边泄出的白色痕迹。变得狭长的眼睛在他脸上逡巡，嘴角带着止不住的笑，假模假样的拥抱安抚他，被满足了王俊凯心情非常好，大概他能把王源这狼狈模样牢牢记一辈子。

即使王源已经尽可能快的吐了出来，那股腥臭的感觉好像依旧埋在他喉咙，让他全身不舒服。

等到结束了，王源漱口的时候，仍然能回忆起那热辣巨大的霸道器官捅进嘴巴深处的感觉。

王源喝了一口水再缓缓吐出来，镜子里面的自己嘴巴红红，脸上还有王俊凯留下的干沽痕迹，他想着这种事果然好变态。

绝对、不要有下一次了。


End file.
